leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise
}} Abilities When Elise's spells hit an enemy, she readies a Spiderling. |description2= Elise summons Spiderlings to attack nearby foes. The maximum number of Spiderlings increases with the level of . }} | }} Launches a blast of corrosive poison at target enemy, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus 8% . Damage is capped against monsters. |leveling= |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=625 }} Lunges at a target enemy with a poisonous bite, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus 8% . Damage is capped against monsters. |leveling= |cooldown=6 |range=475 }} | |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage from both abilities. |additional= * The monster damage cap only applies to the % health portion of the damage. * Any Spiderlings currently has active will leap with her when she uses the ability and will reprioritize this new target. ** A will also leap to the target of Venomous Bite if one is nearby. * Elise cannot cross walls or impassable terrain using Venomous Bite. The ability's damage will be dealt to the target regardless. ** Spiderlings, however, can cross walls and terrain to the target of Venomous Bite, and will attack it provided Elise stays within their leash range. |video=Elise QVideo }} }} Summons a venom-gorged Spiderling that moves to the target location and explodes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies when it nears an enemy unit or after 3 seconds. If the Spiderling does not hit an enemy before reaching the target location it will re-target itself and chase down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The Spiderling's movement speed increases as it gets closer to its target. |leveling= |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=950 }} Spiderlings gain bonus attack speed. |description2= Increases the attack speed of Elise and her Spiderlings for 3 seconds. While active, Elise heals 4 health when she or her spiderlings attack. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=12 }} | Spiderlings will first travel to the target location, exploding if any enemy units are in its path. It will then move towards enemy units if they are close enough to perform the explosion. * Volatile Spiderling will prioritize chasing enemy champions if they are in range. * Skittering Frenzy has no cast time and does not interrupt Elise's previous orders. * Skittering Frenzy resets Elise's attack timer upon cast. * Skittering Frenzy's heal will not trigger when attacking structures. * Elise loses the attack speed bonus immediately when transforming back into Human Form. ** However, if she is able to transform back in less than 3 seconds (achievable only with sufficient cooldown reduction) she gets the bonus back for its remaining duration. |video=Elise WVideo }} }} Elise fires a web in a line that stuns the first enemy hit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=1075 }} Elise and her Spiderlings lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for 1 second and revealing nearby enemy targets for the duration. She then descends upon the target enemy. |description2= Elise and her Spiderlings lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for up to 2 seconds. During that time she can cast Rappel again to descend upon a targeted enemy. If no enemy is targeted within 2 seconds, she will descend at her original location. |cooldown= |range=750 }} | |projectile=true |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block Cocoon. |additional= * When Rappel is cast, a circle around Elise's shows the area in which a target or location can be selected. Elise cannot descend outside of the bounds of this circle. * Both abilities will grant sight; Cocoon grants sight on affected units for 1 second while Rappel will grant sight on the ~1000 radius area the ability can reach. ** Neither Rappel nor Cocoon will reveal stealthed units, however. * Elise can cast Rappel on any targetable enemy unit, including minions, monsters, enemy champions and pets, and (provided she has true sight on the former) and traps such as . |video=Elise EVideo }} }} Elise transforms into a menacing spider, summoning her readied Spiderlings and granting access to arachnid abilities. While in Spider Form, Elise becomes melee and loses 425 range, deals bonus magic damage with her autoattacks and gains 10 movement speed. |description2= Elise begins with one rank in Spider Form / Human Form and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling= |cooldown=4 }} | Spider Form's relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. |spellshield=Do not block the on-hit damage of Spider Form. |additional= * Both Spider Form and Human Form have no cast time and do not interrupt Elise's previous orders. * Her Spider Form and Human Form abilities have separate cooldowns. * Neither transformation counts as a spellcast for the purposes of items such as and abilities suh as . |video=Elise RVideo }} }} Pets |image= |description=''Spiderlings'' are autonomous minions that attack nearby enemy units. * The Spiderlings' attacks do not apply spell effects. * The Spiderlings' attacks do not apply on-hit effects. * The Spiderlings' attacks can be , and and will miss if they are blinded. * If Elise back into Human Form after having summoned the Spiderlings, any Spiderlings that were alive will be retained as Spiderling charges and will be re-summoned at Elise's next transformation with the same life they retracted with plus any that was gained from natural health regeneration. * Spiderlings last until killed. * Spiderlings cannot be controlled, though they will prioritize Elise's target when attacking. If Elise has no current target, Spiderlings will automatically attack nearby enemies. However, they will not attack neutral monsters on their own. * Enemy turrets will prioritize Spiderlings directly above the chain of melee minions. * Turrets kill Spiderlings with one hit regardless of the Spiderlings' armor and HP. |health= - |hpregen=Unknown |damage= |damagetype=physical |range=~100 |sight=? |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed=370 |gold=5 gold |exp=0 exp |aoe=25% }} References cs:Elise de:Elise es:Elise fr:Elise pl:Elise pt-br:Elise ru:Elise zh:伊莉丝 Category:Season Two release Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Stun champion Category:Execution champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Pet champion Category:Melee champion Category:Blink champion Category:Ranged champion